


Intoxicated

by MidnightMilkshake



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMilkshake/pseuds/MidnightMilkshake
Summary: Team RWBY acquires alcohol and plays a game. Oneshot.





	Intoxicated

For team night, Yang had gotten six boxes of wine (three of which she had already drank) to “get totally wasted” off of. Blake, Ruby, and Weiss had only collectively drunk one box of wine. Yang to no-one’s surprise, was already drunk off her ass. Yang was lying face down on the floor snoring lightly while the other three team mates engaged in friendly conversation. Ruby started rambling on and on about how Crescent Rose was the best weapon out of everyone’s. No one really cared enough to refute Ruby’s claims. Suddenly someone’s hands had gone over Ruby’s eyes.

“Guess who!” Yang slurred out from behind Ruby.

“Yang? What are you doing?”

“Aww how’d you know?” 

“Just a lucky guess,” Ruby said trying to amuse her drunken sister.

“Oooo I have an idea, let’s play spin the bottle!” Yang said enthusiastically. Everyone but Yang had a hint of a blush on their faces; Weiss blushing the most.

“S-sure.” Ruby managed to stutter out.

“Well, if Ruby is doing it then I will too,” Weiss said looking at the floor.

“Fine,” was all Blake had to say. They were all on the floor with the bottle in front of them. Yang had seemingly gotten from out of nowhere.

“Okay Blake, your turn.” Yang said.

Blake pushed the bottle and it spun around and around and around, until it stopped on Yang. Blake leaned over and gave Yang a quick peck on the check and pulled back blushing immensely. Ruby was up next, so she gave the bottle a good push before covering her eyes with her hands hoping to end the suspense of the game. Ruby looked through her fingers just in time to see the bottle stop pointing to her sister Yang. She looked at Weiss and Blake. They looked back expectantly.

“I-I can’t kiss her. S-she’s my sister!” Ruby said a blush creeping up her face.

Just then Yang’s hand reached out and twisted Ruby’s head towards her own and smashed their lips together. Ruby felt her sister’s tongue up against her lips. Without thinking Ruby allowed Yang’s tongue inside her mouth. Ruby moaned as she felt Yang’s tongue explore her mouth. The feeling was as intoxicating as the wine Yang had been drinking. Yang’s tongue tasted fruity from all the wine. Ruby started to run her hands up into Yang’s shirt when a loud cough brought her back into reality. Ruby broke away from the kiss and could feel her face start to redden at an extreme rate.

“I-I have to use the bathroom,” Ruby whispered. As quickly as Ruby could she flung herself into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. 

“What had just happened, and why had it happened?” Ruby thought.

Was it wrong that she liked it? Ruby decided to save herself some dignity and laid down one of the towels to sleep on. The next day Ruby got prepared, ignored her teammates, and ran as fast as she could out the door for classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to HKmac for helping me with editing.


End file.
